The Power Never Seen 'Till Now
by Cho Chang2
Summary: A story about Hermione and Co, in her 7th year. Love can't hurt if you let it. Don't trust what your heart says all the time.
1. New Love with Old Enemy

It was finally the school dance. It was terrible to see girls of my age, older and younger giggling every time they see a guy pass by. Girls following the guys they liked until they decide to ask him, or attack any girl that tries to. I'm Heromine Granger. This is my seventh and final year in Hogwarts. We are having a great party to celebrate Hogwarts 2000th year/Valentines day. It started on a cold winter day when Ron and Harry were talking about whom they would go out with, and I was as usual not listening to them. Then I saw Malfoy, which seem to have a strange look on his face. He walked up to me and handed me a single light blue flower. I didn't want to smell them because I was afraid it had a spell on it or something. Then he bent down on one knee and actually asked me to the dance with him. I was shocked and mortified yet kinda of happy. I knew it would be great to say no in front of him and the whole school, so I said I would tell him tomorrow after breakfast. I ran to tell Harry and Ron this, because they would in the front laughing at Malfoy. When I told them Ron suddenly yelled with anger. " Why would Malfoy want to go out with you" "I don't know why Ron" I said. " He wants more information about Harry and I. Besides whom would want to go to the dance with you" he said with hostility. I was angry and hurt. I could have slapped him right there, I even could had beat him up if I wanted to, but I just ran. I ran downstairs and I ended up right in front of the dungeon. To be specific, it was Professor Snape's classroom where he held his evil little potion class. I hid behind a desk and cried until I couldn't anymore. I had taken the flower with me and just sat there and sniffed it. I knew I should spend my time doing something important like picking what I'm going to wear to the dance with Malfoy. I summoned my luggage, then I spotted the mirror of erised. The mirror of "desire," which I figured out in the sixth year. It was the one that Harry and Ron were talking about. The beautiful carvings around it were mystical and absolutely breath-taking. I went to look to see what my deepest desire was. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. I saw myself singing on stage at the party and everyone clapping. I saw that my luggage had came down so I put the three dresses on the desks and looked at which one I wanted. All of a sudden I heard a sneeze. I looked around and said 'who is it? Is it you Harry and Ron?"" Nope" said the voice.  
" I know that voice anywhere Professor Dumbledore."  
"Once again you figured out these things quickly and extraordinary."  
"Thank you Professor but what are you doing down here"  
"Privacy. Same as you."   
"Being a great headmaster I know you are always around people"  
"Now you are flattering me, but on the serious side I saw your desire".  
"You did"  
"'Yes and I would love to hear you sing."  
" OK I guess, " I took in a deep breath and I sang a song from the Backstreet boys called The One.  
"That was wonderful. I will be honored if you would sing at the dance"  
"Sure Professor. I would love too."  
"Now I must be going, someone will be here looking for you. Oh and I think the blue one is pretty."  
I am going with the blue one. I mean it is very pretty. It is long and it falls on the floor. It has a wonderful bit of sparkles on it that flashed silver. I planed everything out. Along with the blue dress I will straiten my hair then make it blond. I will also change my eye color from brown to blue to match my outfit. It will take about four hours to change but that is kinda short. I wonder who would be coming, I better pack before this person comes. I hid behind the table to see who it was. It was Malfoy. He came down. He looked around and I think he saw me. He seemed to smile again and he left a white rose on the table and walked away. Wow, Draco is nicer (and hotter) then I ever imagine. I better get to bed before anyone catches me. I put everything away and I carried it to the room. Harry seemed to be waiting there.   
"What are you doing up so late?" I asked.   
"Where did you get that rose from?" He asked back.  
"Well not if it is any of your business Harry, but I did a lot of things tonight. I found the mirror of erised."  
'You did? What did you see?" Harry interrupted. I ignored him.  
" I also talked to Dumbledore and picked out what I am going to wear for the dance."  
"What did you guys talk about?"  
"My desires. To answer the second question I got this rose from Draco."  
"Draco?! Why are you calling Malfoy "Draco," and talking to Malfoy anyway? He's a…"  
"To be truthful I don't know Potter. He has being really nice to me now. He knows that I would never tell anything about you or Ron to him. I think he has changed."  
"Ok Hermione but remember to never let your guard down. Malfoy is very tricky."  
"Thanks Harry. Tell Ron that he has nothing to worry about."  
As he was walking to his room I saw him clutch his scar. I asked him what was the matter. He said it was just his head and it was because he was tired.  
  
The Next Day   
  
I woke up pretty early. I walked to the prefect's bathroom and took a bath for about thirty minutes. I got dressed as fast as I could (including some make-up that I borrowed from Brown) because I wanted to say yes to Draco before Ron and Harry tried to ruin it. I walked downstairs with Ginny, because I didn't want to sit at the Gryffindor table all alone. As soon as I got there I was shocked Harry and Ron were already eating there breakfast. *Oh well* I sighed. I walked to the table and neither Harry or Ron spoke to me. I asked Ginny to see what was wrong. Harry handed me a letter inside that read,  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
How are you? I saw you under the table last night crying. I went to get a flower for you and came back. I hope I didn't intrude on anything. Just wanted to send this flower to remind you that you still need to respond. I mean if you want to go to the dance with me. I hope so. See you later.   
Sincerely yours,  
Draco   



	2. Songs and Surprises

"What flower?" I asked. "I didn't get a flower." Ron handed me a long single white rose. I couldn't help smiling. I put down the letter. Big mistake! Ron grabbed it and Harry and Ron read it together. He looked up at me and said. "Your not thinking of going to the dance with him, are you?" Ron asked with fear.  
"No Ron, I am not thinking about it."   
I took a piece of toast with me, stepped away from the table, and waited by the door. Ron followed me with his eyes, Harry didn't look up. I saw Draco talking to a third year boy in Slytherin, when he turned the corner. I waited until he noticed me. I walked up to Malfoy and hugged him in front of everyone, including Harry. " I would love to go to the dance with you," I said loudly, so everyone could hear. Ron looked with a face of shock and betrayal. I couldn't see Harry. He seemed to be looking at his eggs. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it. I decided not to talk to Ron and Harry because Ron would start yelling, and I don't think Harry would been to thrilled with it. After getting Lavender got me some more breakfast (I was starving), The school had a great snowball fight, with only a couple of broken noses and eyeglasses from none other then Fred and George Weasley. It seemed like it lasted forever. Before we knew it lunchtime. The floor was dripping wet because of the snow that was on everyone's shoes. People were slipping left and right up and down. I have to admit it was funny seeing Ron trying to walk to the end of the table without slipping and falling. (I sneaked in the kitchen and grabbed some lunch from in there) then went to go change right after lunch. I needed to do a lot of work. Making the dying potion will take about an hour and a half. The eye changing about thirty minutes. The makeup and the robe about another thirty minutes. I promised I would help Ginny with her makeup before me so I had to put on mascara and lipstick on her while trying to make this potion and trying to get my hair flat. The potion came out great and Ginny looked very pretty. Harry and Ron were waiting outside for their dates. Harry and asked Ginny out because he waited too long to ask any other girl. He would have tried Cho again (I have no idea why he keeps trying) but she left Hogwarts. I knew about Cho a long time ago because Harry told me before. Ron was going with Ginny's friend Jessica. When I was finished the girls said they didn't even know it was I, and I really didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I was afraid to go out. I was embarrassed. Ginny and Jessica went out first. They talked to Ron and Harry a bit before they realized I didn't come out.  
  
Harry: Ginny where is Hermione, Malfoy is waiting outside for her with a dozen blue roses.   
Jessica: She feels embarrassed. She gave herself a top to bottom makeover for the dance, but I haven't seen it and she has to…  
Ginny: Quiet Jess.  
Ron: We should just leave her here.   
Harry: I guess.  
Ginny: No. She helped me now I will help her come over her fear. She needs a relaxing charm. She has a lot to do then you think.  
Harry: What do you mean?  
Jessica: I will go get her.  
Me: No need to bother I am out.  
  
More people were in the common room then I thought. Everyone had his or her mouth open in surprise. Fred walked right into a wall. George dropped what ever it was he was holding. Jessica looked like she had seen a ghost. Harry and Ron just looked at me. For a second I thought they had been hit with a freezing spell. Everyone was silent but it didn't matter to me. With the relaxing charm I didn't feel like I had a care in the world. I walk pasted all the faces and out the door. I could tell that Malfoy was very nervous and jittery. I could see the flowers shaking in his hand. Then all of a sudden I had a quick thought. *Why am I here? This is your arch nemesis Malfoy. You should be anywhere but here.* It had gone away as fast as it had appeared. *Mum if you could see your little girl now.* I waved a little to get his attention. He seemed tense but happy. He handed me the flowers and we walked to the great hall. I noticed Harry and the rest behind us. As soon as we walked in Dumbledore smiled at me. That was my sign to get ready to sing. I would be singing "I Want It That Way" from the Backstreet boys. I listened to it over and over again in summer and now I would be singing to it. I got my old friend of mine Josh. He would be playing the boy in the song and singing with me. I also added a few magical things to it just to make it a little flashy.  
  
It was time everything was in place. Josh was ready and calm as me. I could here Dumbledore's voice introduce me. They opened the certain. I could here people whispering "Is that really Hermione?"  
Well here it goes. (Altered words)   
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
I don't ever want to here you say   
I want it that way  
  
But we are two worlds apart   
Can't reach to your heart  
When I say  
I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but an heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why  
you never wanna hear me say  
I want it that way  
  
Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know It's too late  
But I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but an heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why  
you never wanna hear me say  
I want it that way  
  
Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me  
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
Don't wanna hear you say  
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but an heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a mistake, I tell you why  
you never wanna hear me say  
I want it that way  
  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but an heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why  
you never wanna hear me say  
I want it that way  
Cause I want it that away  
  
Fireworks came down from the ceiling and lit the whole hall.  
  
  
The spell had worn off right after the song ended. My stomach was doing flip-flops. Before I knew it I heard clapping then whistling. Josh and I took a bow. When I looked up I saw Ron and Harry clapping and shouting something. I couldn't here them but I didn't care. I walked offstage. People were coming all around me telling me how great I did and everything. I walked to Ron and Harry. I smiled at them. Harry said something but I couldn't hear him. I looked to find Draco, but I didn't see him. I sat down, as so did everyone else. Dumbledore said with out hesitation". We have another singer in our presents today besides the wonderful Miss. Granger." I turned to look at Dumbledore, but I caught the Snape smiling at me which sent a chill up my spine." I would like to introduce Mr. Malfoy. He will also be singing a song also from Backstreet Boys called The One." I couldn't believe my ears. Malfoy singing ran through my mind over and over again. All of a sudden the certain came up.  



End file.
